Why Them?
by tobiasthedog
Summary: Draco and Cho have a thing for each other, and then what Harry does when he finds out
1. He finds out...

Disclaimer: All things Potter belong to J.K. Rowling- not me.  
Authors Note: this is my first attempt at a fan-fiction that was more than a paragraph long. This story will have D/C (Draco and Cho) bits (I felt like being creative, so that's what I came up with). Please Read and Review.

Hiding in the shadows, covered his invisibility cloak, he watched as two people walked out of the Forbidden Forest. In the dim light he could just make out their faces, Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang; his rival and longtime crush. They walked towards the castle holding hands in the moonlight. In the split second when he relieve who they were his heart felt like it had dropped from the tallest tower of Hogwarts and landed on the hard, cold ground below. Why them he though, why does it have to be them standing out there, my love and rival, and it doesn't look like they are studying.

As the wind blew, the clouds overhead covered the moon and Harry remembered why he was here. Checking that the coast was clear he started to walk over to Hagrid Hut, upon opening the door he was greeted by his friends Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid.


	2. At Hagrids

Authors Note: this is my first attempt at a fan-fiction that was more than a paragraph long. I'm sorry that this is so wierd, i had to rewrite it because the supporting plot was weak. Please Read and Review.  
Disclaimer: i wish that i came up with HP, but i didn't, it was all J.K. Rowlings idea, i don't own any of the characters in this story. (she does)

"Sorry," Harry said, " I got delayed by Filch and Mrs. Norris."   
" Its okay, but you should have come down earlier with Ron and I," Hermione said.  
" You know I had to write a couple letters and finish my school work."  
"So how are you Harry?" Hagrid asked.  
"I'm okay, been better," Harry replied  
Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang.  
His rival and love.  
He could not get over the fact that he saw them together, and he really didn't want to jump to any conclusions, although he already did. He then decided that he would ask Malfoy himself about it the next day.   
" Harry? Earth to Harry, anyone there?" Hermione's voice brought Harry out of his daze.   
" Harry were you listening to anything we were saying?" Ron asked.  
" Ummm, yes, maybe, no, I'm sorry I have other stuff on my mind,"  
" Harry! You what are you preoccupied with that would make you not listen to us?." Hermione interrupted.  
" Umm... i plead the fifth."  
"The fifth only works in the United States, in England you better think of something."  
"Sorry, I don't really want to share."  
" Don't say sorry, we understand," Hagrid said.  
" Okay."  
Ron, Hagrid and Hermione went on with their conversation. Then Hagrid said, "Harry, are you alright?"  
" I'm, I don't know, can I just go to bed? Please?"  
" Well its no use keeping you here if your not going to listen, I'll walk you, Ron and Hermione back," Hagrid said. 


	3. Walking Back

As they were walking up towards the school Ron whispered to Harry.  
"Whats wrong Harry? You weren't like this before dinner."  
"Yeah, well thats because then I didn't know about what was going on between Draco and Cho."  
"What do you mean?"  
"On my way down to Hagrid's hut before i saw Draco and Cho walking up to the school together."  
"What? And how does this affect you?" Ron asked, then it dawned on him, "OMG! You like Cho?"  
"Yeah, since our third year."  
"Why have you never told me?"  
"I guess because I thought you would make fun of me."  
"Hmmm, yeah I guess you're right, I would have. So what are you going to do about it?"  
"Well I thought about asking Draco about it, but I decided that he might figure out that I like her, and that wouldn't be good."  
"Okay..." Ron stopped talking as they had arrived at the Fat Lady.  
"Dogs feet," said Hermione, who hadn't heard a word that Harry and Ron had said. When they reached the top of the stairs, Hermione said goodnight to them, and then went into the girls dormitory. Harry and Ron went into their room, and quietly said Good Night, and then got in bed.  
Harry slept late the next morning, his dreams filled with Draco laughing at him.


End file.
